ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of WSX match types
This is a page that shows matches contested in Wrestling Society X. Variations of singles matches and hardcore-based variations 6 Feet Under match A 6 Feet Under match is a match where a wrestler must send the other wrestler though a pane of glass into a wooden box to win. Bloody Massacre match A Bloody Massacre match is in which an opponent must be bleeding before a wrestler can legally pin them. Extreme Elevation match An Extreme Elevation match takes place, in whole or in part, on a piece of scaffolding erected above the ring. The match can end in one of two ways; either with one wrestler pushing another off of the scaffold to the ring below, or with a wrestler retrieving a flag from the opposite side of the scaffold and return it to his own. Extreme Lumberjack match An Extreme Lumberjack match is a standard match with the exception that the ring is surrounded by a group of wrestlers not directly involved in it. The group of wrestlers surrounding the ring can interfere but can not set foot inside the ring. Handicap match A Handicap match is any match where one wrestler or team of wrestlers face off against a team of wrestlers with numerical superiority such as two against one, or three against two. In some two-on-one handicap matches the team with superior numbers act under tag team rules, with one person in the ring at a time. Hangman's Horror match The Hangman's Horror match has rope hung on the ring ropes. In order to win the match, a wrestler has to hang their opponent from one of the collars until they can no longer continue. Hard 10 match The Hard 10 match is contested under a points system, where the points are earned for the use of weapons. The first person to earn ten points — and be up by at least two points — wins. Regular strikes with a weapon are worth one point, while putting an opponent through a table is worth five. Illinois Deathmatch An Illinois Deathmatch is a match in which there can be no count outs, disqualifications, or submissions. The goal of the match is to beat your opponent down enough that you can score a pinfall. After a pinfall is acquired, the wrestler that was pinned has a count of ten to reach his feet. If he can not stand before the referee counts to ten then the wrestler that obtained the pinfall is declared the winner. KO King match A KO King match is a no-disqualification match where the only way to win is by knockout. That is, a wrestler will lose the match if they are unable to answer a ten-count after being downed, similar to the knockout ruling of a boxing match. In order to avoid losing, both the wrestler's knees must be off the ground by the count of 10. Pick Your Poison When a feud happens, a Pick Your Poison match may occur, where before the show, one wrestler picks an opponent for the wrestler they are in a feud with. Samoan Strap match A Samoan Strap match is any match where the competitors are placed on the opposite ends of a restraint to keep them in close physical proximity. By definition the strap — and anything tied to it — are considered legal and in play weapons. The most common rule for victory is for one wrestler to have to go around the ring, touching all four corners in order and without stopping, although they can also end in pinfalls. Special referee Any time a usual referee is replaced with someone unusual for a specific reason it is referred to as a Special Referee or Special Guest Referee match. The special referee is often a celebrity, a manager, or another wrestler – with the latter sometimes showing a bias for or against a competitor. Special Outside Referee A Special Outside Referee, also known as Special Enforcer or Special Guest Enforcer; is someone charged with the task of keeping interference out of the match or to become the in-ring referee should the original referee be incapacitated. Ultimate Jeopardy match A Ultimate Jeopardy match is in which the only way to win is by knockout. That is, a wrestler will lose the match if they are unable to answer a 10- or 20-count after being downed. Stipulation-based variations Máscara contra Máscara Máscara contra Máscara (literally translated from Spanish to mask versus mask) are matches where both wrestlers wager their mask on the outcome. The loser of the match then loses the item, being forced to take off the mask or be shaved bald. Rebellion Roulette Rebellion Roulette is not a match type itself, but a way to assign a type to a match that does not yet have one. Before the match a roulette wheel featuring a number of match types is spun, with the match landed on being used for the night. Locale-based variations Bedroom Brawl A Bedroom Brawl starts in a child's bedroom, with the winner being the first wrestler to successfully get out. Container-based variations Stretcher match A Streacher match is where both wrestlers fight until you put your opponent onto a stretcher and push them across a line on the entrance ramp. Weapon-based variations Feast or Fired match A Feast or Fired match is pole-type match. In the match four of the six ringposts have poles attached, and a briefcase hangs from each pole. The match features a large group of participants, who attempt to scale the turnbuckles and grab the cases. Grabbing the case and leaving the ring with both feet touching the floor determines the four winners. Inside the cases are: *A world title (Undisputed) shot *A secondary title (FCW, Hardcore, X-Division, Television and Intercontinental) shot *A tag team title (Undisputed Tag Team) shot *A pink slip that forces the owner of the case to be fired Before any of the cases are opened all four winners are given the chance to forfeit their case and avoid being fired but also possibly sacrificing a title shot. It can be cashed in "Anywhere, Anytime". King of the Mountain match A King of the Mountain match is a match where a specific object (usually a title belt) is placed above the ring — out of the reach of the competitors — with the winner being the first person to climb a ladder and retrieve it. Second City Strap match A Second City Strap match is a match where the competitors are placed on the opposite ends of a restraint to keep them in close physical proximity. By definition the strap — and anything tied to it — are considered legal and in play weapons. The match can end by pinfall or touching all four turnbuckles uninterrupted. Stairway to Hell match A Stairway to Hell match is a match with a ladder used as the main weapon. Trial by Table match A Trial by Table match is a match in which to win a wrestler must put their opponent through a table — that is, a wrestler must use some offensive maneuver on their opponent that causes them to contact and break the table. Ultimate X match An Ultimate X match is a match where two cables, connected to metal structures rising from the four corners of the ring, cross 15 feet above the middle of the ring. Similar to a ladder match, an object (usually a championship belt or a large red "X") is suspended from where the cables cross. The winner is the first person to take possession of the hung object. Enclosure-based variations Chamber of Horrors match A Chamber of Horrors match is a match where the only way to win was by placing your opponent in a chair that lowered during the match in a smaller cage and then pull a lever thus electrocuting them. Doomsday Chamber of Blood match A Doomsday Chamber of Blood match is a Steel Asylum match which cannot be won by escaping the cage. The top part of the cage is lined with barbed wire so as to prevent escaping. Meaning instead of getting out to win, a victory can only occur by pinfall, but only when the person is bleeding and says "I quit" or is knocked out. Extreme Elimination Asylum match A Extreme Elimination Asylum match is a match which the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 36-foot-high non-roofed steel cage structure weighing over 10 tons. Inside the cage, at each turnbuckle, is a clear pod where four of the six competitors in the match must wait to be released to join the two who start at the opening bell Each wrestler waiting in a pod is given a weapon. As the name implies, wrestlers are eliminated one-by-one until only one remains. The metal is black and the chambers are made of bulletproof glass Extreme Prison match An Extreme Prison match is a matchwhich the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 20-foot-high roofed steel cage structure weighing over 5 tons. Victory can be achieved by pinfall or submission. Steel Asylum match A Steel Asylum match is a match compteted in a barbed-wire cage match. Tower of Doom match A Tower of Doom match involves three cages stacked on top of each other, with each cage decreasing in size from the bottom up. The only way to win is to climb the cage which is situated in the middle of the ring and grab one of the three keys, with only one of them being able to open the door on the outer-most cage. WarGames match A WarGames match consists of two teams of either five men each facing off with each other in staggered entry format. The setup of the cage consists of two rings side by side with a giant ring-encompassing cage that covers both rings, but not the ringside area. Doors are placed at far corners of the rectangular cage so the two teams didn't come into contact before they were supposed to. The match begins with one member of each team entering the cage. After five minutes, a member from one of the teams (theoretically determined by coin toss, but always the heel team) would enter the cage, giving his team the temporary handicap advantage. After two minutes, a member from the other team would enter to even the odds. Entrants alternated between teams every two minutes, giving the coin toss-winning team the temporary advantage in the numbers game before giving the other team the advantage with the freshest man and even odds. Once all ten men had entered the cage, what was referred to as "the match beyond" began. Both teams brawl in the cage for as long as it took until every member of either team surrendered or was knocked unconscious. There was no pinfall or submission and no disqualification, which often led to brutal and bloody confrontations. Multi-competitor match variations Non-elimination matches Three Ways to Glory match A Three Ways to Glory match is when three wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Four Ways to Glory match A Four Ways to Glory match is when four wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Five Ways to Glory match A Five Ways to Glory match is when five wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Six-Pack Scramble A Six-Pack Scramble is when six wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Basic elimination matches Golden Gauntlet A Golden Gauntlet involves two wrestlers begin in the ring, with additional wrestlers entering every 2 minutes. Wrestlers are eliminated by being thrown over the top rope and to the floor until two wrestlers are left, at which point a standard singles match begins. Three Way Dance A Three Way Dance is when three wrestlers to fight until two competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Four Way Dance A Four Way Dance is when four wrestlers to fight until three competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Five Way Dance A Five Way Dance is when five wrestlers to fight until four competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Rebellion Rumble The Rebellion Rumble is a 30-person cage match with the wrestlers with wrestlers entering every 2 minutes. Six-Man Mayhem A Six-Man Mayhem is when six wrestlers to fight until five competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Tag team match variations Generally, almost all singles match types can be adapted for use in tag-team competition, with minor variations. However, there are certain match types which are designed with tag teams in mind. Elimination style matches Stable of Survivors match The Stable of Survivors match is an eight or ten person match held during their yearly Survivor Series pay-per-view. Tag Team Tyrant match This match is conducted similarly to a battle royal. If a wrestler is thrown over the ring ropes, both they and their partner are eliminated from the match. In most cases both wrestlers are considered active at the same time and there are no tags, as in a tornado tag match. Category:Wrestling Society X Category:Matches